Welcome to the League of Legends
by dartwaffle
Summary: Chris is that one kid nobody likes in school, but he has no idea why. Then, Chris discovers the League of Legends. Rated M for language and possible lemons if wanted.
1. Chapter 1

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! Thanks for coming over to read my first fanfic. This probably won't be that great, considering it's my first. Anyway, all **constructive **criticism is welcome. Please write a review, actually. Tell me what I did wrong, what I should change. Anyway, welcome! This will be the backround chapter, so you should probably read this, but it's optional. Rated M for language, possible violence, and possible lemons. If you want lemons, say so in the reviews, but lemons will take longer than regular chapters. Sorry for this long intro, but here we go!

-End of Author's Notes

-Journal entry 33

Got beat up again today, just like the past week or two. I really don't even know why I'm getting bullied. Anyway, talking to my parents was a bad idea. I told them last week, and they went and told the principal. My god, adults understand nothing. I got beat up the next day, more than usual, and I'm assuming it was because the principal brought the group to his office and they got in trouble. Ugh, why me? Anyway, I started listening to this artist called Badministrator. He raps really well, and apparently it's about this game called League of Legends. I've heard about it before, and it sounded really nerdy and stupid. Whatever, I'll try it tomorrow.

~Chris

P.S. I just realized the author's notes are longer than the actual story. Sorry. Anyway, have a good night/day guys! Comment if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

- Author's Notes

Hey guys! I just checked my story, and I already have a follower! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 of Welcome to The League of Legends. (Also, I just wanted to give F414 a shoutout for being my first follower). Also, I'm down for anyone to add me on Skype and/or League [dartwaffle] on the NA server.

I wake up, my alarm going off, when I remember I set it a hour or two earlier to try out League of Legends. I look at my clock. 3:15. *Well, I downloaded it yesterday. Let's try it out.* I open the launcher to see news, and a few slides that look fairly cool. I click play, and log in. "Welcome to the League of Legends" I see pop up on my screen. "Right click on your screen to move your champion" I try right clicking, and see my 'champion' move. "This is Ashe, the Frost Archer" Alright, weird sort of name. "Get an ability by clicking the plus mark, located on the bottom of your screen. Get the skill called Volley" I click the plus, and an ability comes to life at the bottom of my screen, glowing. "Press W to fire a volley of arrows" I hit W, blue arrows slowly moving across my screen coming from Ashe. "There are three different lanes. Summoners call these top, mid, and bot. This is the Howling Abyss. The gamemode played here is called ARAM, or all random all mid. Go into lane." I right click into this 'lane,' and Ashe follows. These tiny little creatures appear, and I walk Ashe over to them. They start to attack, and I see a bar on the bottom of my screen start to disappear. I quickly walk back, and other creatures come from my side. "These little things here are called minions. Killing one grants gold, and if you kill one or one dies by you, you will get exp. Exp is experience, and if you gain enough, you will level up. Try to level up." I obey, and start to walk around. *How do I kill one of these things, I wonder* "To attack the minions, right click them" *Why did it say that immediately after I though that… Whatever* A blue furry creature appears on the other side of my screen. "This is Nunu. He will be your opponent. Win this game by killing minions, taking down towers, and killing the Nexus, along with Nunu"

*Well, that was fun.* "Honey! Get up! School time!"

*Shit.* "Mom, I feel really nauseous. Could I stay home today?"

"Are you sure you can't go today?"

"Yes, mom…"

"Alright, I'll call them. I hope you feel better, I'm off to work. Bye, hun!"

"Bye, mom."

I go to click play, when a screen pops up. "Would you like to help improve your experience on League by taking a survey, and try out a beta?" *Screw it, YOLO, right?* I click yes. It then brings me to the Terms & Conditions bullshit. I skip all of it, thinking nothing of it, and click "I accept and agree to these terms and conditions."

I suddenly feel very tired. * I bet it's because I got up so ear* I hear the doorbell ring. I go down to the door, and open it without checking who it was. As I open the door, I see a furry little thing with a dart gun. "Hello, my name is Teemo. I am a champion from the League of Legends. We will talk in a bit. Goodnight!" he raises his dart gun, and blows.

P.S. Hey guys! Welcome to the end of chapter 2. Please, tell your friends. I will only keep writing if you guys like it. I'll try and get a chapter out every day if I can. I'm planning on making a longer chapter every ten chapters that includes a lemon, with 2.5k+ words. If you'd like that, or only a lemon, or only a longer chapter, just say so! Good night! Please write a review with anything you'd like/like me to change. Bye!

~Dartwaffle - NA


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! This is being typed on my phone, so the grammar and spelling probably won't be as good. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm honestly surprised I already have two followers. Thanks for reading!

I woke up, standing. *What the hell...* "Hey, scrub nub, get to your lane."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Get to your lane unless you want to be reported."

"Wait, wait, what the hell is going on? Where am I?!" I look down to see a belt with tons of knives on it, along with a pair of breasts with a black shirt and leather pants, and red hair to each side of my vision.

"You being a retard, that's what's going on. Get to lane, now."

I walk into the lane nobody else is going to.

"Minions have spawned!"

I suddenly feel a weight on my belt. Minions start to file down the lane from both sides, along with a champion that floats, and looks like rocks being held together by pure energy. I go to feel the weight on my belt, I lose control of my body, and I fling the knife at the floating thing. The blade bounces off of him to his minions. *Alright, kill minions, get money, get exp. Got it*

Later that game...

PENTA KILL!

*What did I just do... I jumped to someone and spun around, then I was spinning and shooting blades, then I jumped again, and-* "Nice job, noobie. Let's finish out the game." My whole team sits at the steps of a huge castle, and minions come over. The tower targets the minions, and we attack the tower. The tower crumbles, and we take the inhibitor. A minute or so later, huge minions come from behind, about as tall as me. They start to attack the other two turrets, then the Nexus. "VICTORY!"

I black out.

I see again, and see four other people with hoods on start to walk out of the dark stone room. A thin, beautiful woman with red hair starts to walk over to me. "Hey, kid. You did a great job out there. What's your name?"

"Ch-Chris," I reply. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

She sighs. "Well, I'm assuming a little furball with a green hat rang your doorbell, and then you blacked out?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's how the League transports people here, to the Institute of War. Anyway, welcome to the League of Legends! My name is Katarina. You just played your first real match as me. I hope you didn't do anything to my body while you were using it..." And she winks at me.

"N-no."

"Good. Anyway, it's time to get you to see the Head Summoner and get you a room. Follow me!"

"Alright, I guess."

I start to walk with her, and see the building's beauty. Everything is elegant. Huge white pillars hold the roof up, and a red carpet covers the floor.

"We're here. See you in a few minutes!"

I walk into the door.

"Hello, Chris," a raspy voice says, "Welcome to the League. How was your first game?"

"It went well, I think. I got something called a pentakill."

"That is usually a very hard achievement to get, well done. You should settle down in your room. Tell Katarina your room number is 19R15L. Goodbye."

"Hey, Katarina,"

"Call me Kat."

"Alright, Kat, my room is 19R15L."


	4. Chapter 4

-Author's notes

Aaaaaaaaayo! Whassup guys! I decided to make this a longer chapter, or try to. I've seen people say they like my writing style, and its pace. Anyway, I'll try to fit Braum in, like a follower asked. This chapter won't be a lemon (1. Because I've never written one, and 2. Because I don't know if you guys want it). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Well, roomie, let's get to our room!"

"Roomi- oh. Cool!"

"One thing," she slowly starts to say as they approach their door "…we only have one bed…"

"Uh. o-okay," I start to feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Also," she giggles quietly, "I sleep in the nude."

I feel a liquid start to come out from under my nose.

"We're here!" she opens the door, and I see a very clean, six star hotel-looking room. Red covered the walls. I see a huge kitchen, and a bathroom with glass shower doors covering a absolutely giant shower, and no shower curtains.

"Holy shit, nice room, Kat."

"Thanks, make yourself at home." She goes over to the bathroom. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Give me a few minutes, then we'll eat together."

I start to look around. I notice a night stand drawer slightly open, and decide to look in it. I see a pink and black lava lamp looking thing, and I pick it up. Kat gets out of the bathroom,"Alright, let me start- uh… C-could y-you uh… Put that back? It's kind of embarrassing…"

"Sure, as soon as you tell me what it is."

"W-what?"

"What is this? It looks cool."

"I-it's a-a dildo…"

"Why the hell would you need one of these?"

"To, uh, pleasure myself…"

"And you prefer this to a man?"

"Oh, of course not!"

"Then why do you use it? Your sexy as fuck, yo- never mind…."

"Hm? I didn't quite hear you…"

"Nothing"

"Tell me…"

"Fine. I was about to say your sexy as fuck, you shouldn't have a problem finding a man…"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Thanks."

She goes off to make food, and I sit down on the purple plush couch, in front of a gigantic 150 inch screen. *Damn, this thing is huge* I grab the clicker off the coffee table, and turn on her- excuse me, our, TV. I see a League game going on, very fascinated to see what I look like while playing. In the lower left, I see a woman with very large breasts, and KayceyTron above her face. "CS is the least important part of League of Leegends." *Is this bitch serious? Leegends? And CSing not important?* "I should be in challenger." I'm about to break the television, when Kat comes out of her kitchen with two perfectly browned grilled cheese(s?).

"H-hey, Chris. Want to celebrate us being roomies with some alcohol?"

"Sure…" *Oh… I really hope she gets hammered- wait, fuck, perverted mind, leave, please, please, please, ugh. Fine. I hope she gets hammered… Then we can get in bed and-*

"Alright, what'd you like? Wine, whiskey, beer?"

*Brazil. HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE-* "Whiskey'd be nice."

"Alright, Chris. Be right back," she winks, then leaves the room.

* * *

><p>-Author's notes<p>

Hey guys, the only reason my chapters are so short is because I always feel I find the right spot to end. I hope these chapters are long enough, and it is one a day, unlike some authors that have huge chapters, and upload every week or so. Anyway, good night/day! Braum will show up in a few chapters


	5. Chapter 5

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't put a story out for a day or two, I was on vacation. Anyway, chapter 10 will be the lemon. Sexual content in this chapter, but not enough to get excited :P

I open my eyes, and feel somebody else in by bed, off to the left. I turn my head to the left, and see red hair, right above a beautiful face, and under the face is a nude body, with my member poking at her flesh. I look at her breasts, and slowly start to touch them. She stirs, and opens her eyes. *Shit shit shit shit shi-*

"Hey, cutie, good morning. Were you having fun?"

"Y-yeah. Did we, uh, do.. anything last night?" I say, sitting up. Immediately I regret it, my obvious boner sticking up.

"Nope. We can now, if you want," she winks, "and it looks like you and your huge friend there want to…" she starts to put her hand under the covers.

"R-really?"

"If you want."

"Do you have a condom?" I say, looking at her large breasts, thinking of me sandwiched between them.

"No need for them at the League."

"A-alright." *Shit, this is really happening.* I get on top of her, and start to pull my boxers down. *I hope I don't c-* The door flings open, and Braum flies into the bed with Kat and I. "Braum is here!"

"Hey guys. I know, I know, it's weird I'm in bed with you two, but it's my skillset. Anyway, Chris, you'll be playing me this game! I'd shower and get dressed, your game is in 30."

"Are you fucking kidding" Kat and I say in synergy.

"Sorry for the cockblock! Bye!" he gets out of our bed and walks out the door.

"Well then… I'd better get dressed."

"Alright. When you get back?"

"Sure." I get out of bed, and start to walk over to the shower, I hear her set her head back on the pillow, and I start to shower. *My god. She actually likes me. Holy shit. I don't ever want to leave. Fuck my old life. Here, I can make friends, and have a good life.* I think about my strategies I'll use during my game.

*Wait, when did I even learn this stuff…* I think after a while. *Weird, but cool.* I finish showering, and walk over to the summoning platform. I see all the champions and summoners shaking hands. I walk over to Braum.

"Hey."

"We'll be paired with Trist this game. You'll be able to communicate with her in game. I'll see you after the game."

"Alright."

I walk over to the summoning platform, and sit in the waiting zone.

My final score was 1/6/204. The game was 3 hours long.

"Hey, Braum. I'm exhausted, could you bring me to my room?"

"Sure, but only because I cockblocked you."

"Alright, thanks." I say, as I fall asleep in his arms.

Author's Notes

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the tease, but I wanted to see if there was anything you wanted me to change in my lemon. Anyway, sorry for it being late. Goodnight! Please add me on LoL or Skype, I'm kinda bored.


	6. Chapter 6

- Author's Notes

Hey guys! I really don't have anything to put here, so enjoy!

I wake up in bed, only to see I'm alone. I stand up, and walk over to the kitchen. "Let's see... What to eat..."

"How about me?" says a voice from behind me. I immediately turn around, and see a Kat in very revealing lingerie.

"O-oh, hey Kat." I say, feeling like I'll get a nosebleed.

"Hey, Chris. How's your morning so far?"

"P-pretty damn good."

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah, but about last morning, I was still drunk apparently, and, I really don't want to do 'it' yet... S-sorry if you're disappointed..."

"Is it because I'm ugly?"

"What? No! I just really don't want to go that fast..."

"Ugh, fine."

"Sorry, Kat..."

"It's fine. "

"Can we get to know each other and go on a few dates or something first?"

"Sure, I guess. Get dressed and shower, we're going to one of the best cafes in Runeterra."

"What?"

"You said you wanted to go on a date first. Cmon' hurry it up. I need to get out of this lingerie in the meantime. "

"Oh. Alright." *Saving picture to 'fap fap fap' folder. Save complete* I walk over to the shower, strip down, and get in.

- Author's Notes

I know this chapter was a bit shorter, but come on. It is a chapter every day. Anyway, have a good day! I still need champs to add.


	7. Chapter 7

- Author's Notes

Heyo guys! Once again, really nothing to write here. Enjoy!

Later that night...

After Kat and I went over to the portal center and went over to Ionia, we started walking towards the absolutely giant town.

"Won't they hate you because you're Noxian?"

"Nah, the Ionians are very peaceful and forgiving."

"Oh, alright." We get into the town, and I see all sorts of shops, from shoe stores to toe ring stores. I then see a huge "Best Cafe in Runeterra" store sign, and I assume that's where we're going.

"Isn't it absolutely huge?"

"Yeah. It looks really good too." I say as we walk in and see a red carpet covering the floor, along with huge windows along the sides. We sit down in two very cushiony chairs, and start to chat.

"Tell me about your old life, before you came here."

"First off, I didn't 'come' here. I was forced to come here."

"Fine."

"It was really shitty, actually," and a waitress comes over to our table.

"Hello! Here are your menus. Everything is free for you two, since you are a summoner," looking at Chris, "and you are a champion," looking at Kat."Could I start you off with a drink?"

"What do you have?" I say, having absolutely no idea what Runeterra drinks.

"Anything, even from earth."

"Alright... I'll take a Dr. Pepper, please."

"I'll have the same, please."

"Okay! Be back in a few!"

"You drink Dr. Pepper?"

"Nope."

"Okay, haha. Anyway, nobody at school liked me. Reason? No idea. I got beat up all the time. I had literally no friends. Coming here was probably the best part of my life."

"'Coming here'?"

"Shut up," I say, playfully punching her in the arm. She sticks her tongue out.


	8. Chapter 8

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! Again, nothing to write here... Sorry! Anyway, enjoy!

After we went trough the portal, and started walking back to our room, Braum came over to us.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering if Chis'd like to go to the bar with me."

"If Kat is fine with it, I'm down."

"Sure."

"Alright, see ya later."

"Later." She walks off, towards our room.

"Alright, where's the bar?"

"Well, it's not exactly a bar."

"What?"

"It's a strip club." *He cockblocked me, shouldn't it be obvious Kat and I are together?*

"Oh..."

"Just to pay you back for that cockblock."

"I don't know, man... I'm kinda with Kat at the moment..."

"C'mon, I won't tell her."

"No, I'm fine with going to a bar, though."

"Alright, but the offer is always there if you wanted to go."

"Alright."

We start walking over to a Noxus portal. After we're transported, we start walking towards a bar. As we get closer, I hear a great deal of laughter and talking.

"Well, this place sure is busy."

"Yeah." As we enter, I see a few other champions, Graves, Yasuo, and Riven, sitting together. I assume that is the outcast table, and I go to sit when Braum goes over to Ashe and Sejuani.

"Hey guys, I'm new here. I'm Chris."

"Hey, cutie, I'm Riven." I blush a bit.

"Yasuo"

"Graves"

"Is this something like the outcast table?"

"I guess, yeah," says Yasuo.

"Well, this is where I belong, I guess."

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! I still have no idea on how I'll keep this going, but I'll try and think of a long-term problem.


	9. Chapter 9

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! Last chapter before the lemon! Enjoy!

"Well, that was fun." I say, leaving the bar and heading for the portal.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime, would you be down for that?"

"Sure."

As we get back to my room, I see Riven walking toward Braum and I.

"Hey, guys. Chris, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with a few friends, including Kat. I already asked her, she said sure."

"Uh, when?"

"Now."

"Sure, I guess." I look over at one of the giant League clocks, feeling really tired. It was 2 AM. "Could we get some coffee first? I don't want to sleep for half the movie."

"Sure. Meet us at the cafeteria in 15 minutes. Seeya." Riven walks off, and my eyes wander off, looking at Riven's ass as she was walking away. *Damn, she has a nice ass...*We reach my room.

"Alright, Braum. Have a good night." I say, as I twist the knob on my door.

"Seeya man. Have a good time tonight." He starts to walk off.

As I walk in, Kat runs up to me, and hugs me.

"You did it!" She stops hugging me.

"W-what?" I say, having absolutely no idea what I did.

"You said no to Braum, wanting to bring you to the strip club!"

"Oh. I thought that would be normal..."

"Not here at the League," she says, "Well, I got a surprise for you tonight... Today, actually, haha."

"I know, we're going to see a movie."

"I know. That's not it. AFTER the movie. It's gonna only be girls going, by the way."

My eyes get huge. "W-what..."

Kat smiles. "Alright, get ready."

"Okay... We need to get coffee before we go."

"Hurry up then!"

"Okay, okay!" *If what I think is gonna happen does happen, I might die.*

Ten minutes later...

Kat and I walk over to a group of the sexiest women in the League. Kat, Miss Fortune, Riven, Ahri, Ashe, Akali, Janna, Lux, Sivir, Sona, Cait, and Vi.

"H-hey guys..." I say, feeling a ton of blood go to my head.

"Alright," Riven says, "we're all here. Let's get going."

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! I hope you're excited for my first lemon, because I sure am! Have a good day/night!


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SAID CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE, OR GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

-Author's Note

Hey guys! It's finally here! This will not be the best lemon by any means, considering it's my first. Anyway, enjoy!

After the movie, the group starts to walk back to Kat's apartment.

"That was great!"

"Yeah, my favorite part was when that guy's head was chopped off."

"That was totally the best part!"

*I wasn't even watching the movie... Hopefully nobody asks what I thought about it...*

"So Chris, what'd you think of the movie?" I hear Ahri says, in a semi-seducing tone.

"W-what? Uh... I... Really wasn't watching it..."

"Why not?" She says, walking behind me, hugging me, her breasts pushing against my back.

"No reason..." I say, as we reach the room, "So, Kat... What's the surprise?" I say, as I walk in the door, all the girls following in as well. All the girls walk into the living room, and start to tak off their clothes. Under their clothes, they wear the sexiest lingerie, all matching. Kat walks over to me, and gets on her knees. She starts to unbuckle my pants.

"Well, Chris. I have a really big orgy fetish... So... Consider this a welcome to the League."

I look down at her, pulling down my boxers.

"Holy shit, look at this thing," Kat whispers. Her mouth plunges over my length, bobbing her head up and down, her tongue slurping all over the head of my penis.

"Let's go over to the bed," she says, and pulls off my pants and shirt. I lie down, and a few girls come over to me, three including Kat by my dick, one by my mouth, and two by my arms. I put my fingers inside their clits, and plunge my tongue inside whoever was sitting on my face. I feel the girls go to work on my cock, one sucking it, and two sucking and massaging my balls. Around the whole room, I hear girls moaning, and I assume the other girls were having fun of their own. I feel myself coming close, and the girls do as well, stopping the bobbing for a second, and I feel myself enter a much tighter space, and two other girls return to my balls. She speeds up very quickly, and I release loads of my seed into the space. She keeps going, and I get hard again. She lifts off of me, and I feel something enclose over me, about 3 times tighter than before. I hear someone scream louder than anyone else as it plunges down around me. I feel the tightness bob up and down, and a minute or two later, they all get off of me. I open my eyes, and they are all getting their clothes on.

"Bye Chris! We should do this again some time!" Riven says as she leaves, and closes the door.

"Holy shit, Kat."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Hell yeah. Thanks, Kat."

"No problem." she says, getting her lingerie back on.

"This will take forever to clean up," I say, looking around the room.

"Nah," she goes over to the door, and presses a button. I see a very bright flash of white, and when I can see, the room looks normal.

-Author's Notes

Lemon :D Please, please, PLEASE tell me what I did wrong or what I did right. I want to know for the next one, at chapter 20. Have a great day/night!


	11. Chapter 11

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! This chapter was a bit late, so sorry about that. It's 11 PM right now, and I want to stay up to my one chapter a day thing. Enjoy!

I wake up the next morning, and I see Kat in her lingerie from the night before, sleeping next to me, along with Riven in the same apparel. I get out of bed, and feel a weird numbness in my left leg. I look down to see a needle-made looking hole. *The fuck...* I hear a knock on the door, then Kat and Riven starting to stir. I go over to the door, and open it, and find Yasuo.

"Hey, man! You'll be playing me in a half hour, so get ready. You'll be facing Riven mid, which isn't very common these days, but was a while back. Anyway, see you in a while!"

"Seeya man." I shut the door, and look back to see Kat, "So, Kat, what's up with this needle hole thing in my leg?"

"It was something Ahri gave me for last night, it made you horny and more experienced. Sorry I didn't tell you..."

"It's fine. Anyway, I got a game in a half hour, and I'm facing Riven. Could get her up? She needs to get ready as well."

"Rivey, get up, you got a game in thirty minutes."

"Shit! Could I shower here?"

"Sure, but you'll have to shower with Chris."

"Alright, whatever." We go to the bathroom and start to strip down.

"Hey, Chris, do you think I'm hot?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"My boyfriend, Yasuo, broke up with me, and screamed at me, saying I was ugly, and I really took it to heart, considering he's the cutest guy, besides you, at the League."

"Don't listen to him. You're sexy as fuck."

"Alright, thanks." We get into the shower, and start showering, not looking or speaking to each other at all.

We get out a few minutes later, and get dressed. Then we walk down to the summoning platform together.

"Hey, you ugly slut," I hear a voice off to my right, Yasuo.

"Shut up" Riven replies.

"Guys, the game is gonna start. C'mon." They walk over to their platforms, and the game begins.


	12. Chapter 12

-Author's Notes

Hey guys! I've been watching the Walking Dead for the whole day, up till now. Anyway, enjoy!

After the game, my score was 5/8/11. We lost, due to Xin's lack of ganks, and horrible Baron call. I got camped by the enemy Amumu, and Xin ganked once.

"Hey, slut, thanks for feeding me" Riven just walks away. I leave her to go wherever, and walk over to Yasuo.

"Hey, what's up with you and Riven?"

"I was reading some of her texts, and one was with your girlfriend." He says, sighing, "apparently she's a lesbian."

"How about you two just make up? This is my fault, not hers."

"Whatever. Anyway, I NEED to talk to you about something."

-Author's Notes

I am very, VERY sorry for such a short chapter, but I need to speak to one of my favorite authors. When I do, I'll have an actual plot to the story. This may take a day or two, which I will be very sorry about, but it will develop the story better.


End file.
